


Stars in Daylight

by iamalmita



Series: The Girl with Glasses [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cha Eunwoo x Reader, Confession, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jungkook x Moonbin, Lee Dongmin x Reader, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Harm, nerd reader, reader stammers, sanhyuk is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: "I met someone one summer day.The sun shined brightBut the eyes I met shined brighter.""I met someone again one winter morning.She thought she was brokenBut she shone in my eyes."Warning: Mentions of depression and self harm
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/ Reader, Moon Bin/ Jeon Jungkook
Series: The Girl with Glasses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630672
Kudos: 9





	1. I found you

> "I met someone one summer day. 
> 
> The sun shined bright
> 
> But the eyes I met shined brighter."

The bell rang and soon after, the teacher came in. After doing her routine, she clapped her hands together to get the attention of the students.

“Today, I’m going to introduce you to a new student of our class. Her name is Y/N L/N. Please come in, Miss Y/N,” she smiled.

The door opened and you walked in. You had big glasses and your hair was braided into two. Your eyes were on the floor the whole time and bowed without a word.

“Students, Miss Y/N here has a speech problem so she’s a bit shy about it. But I hope you all accept her just the same like you did with your friends. As you can see, she is foreigner and she is learning Korean right now. I hope everyone tries their best to make her feel comfortable,” the teacher said with a smile. Everyone shouted a huge ‘yes, mam’, some with smiles, some with blank faces. The teacher led you to your seat and you sat down.

After the teacher left, the students turned to you. Your heart raced as you felt nervous from all the eyes looking at you. Glancing up once, you saw the guy sitting in front of you turning towards you.

“Hello.”

You turn to your side to see a guy with a wide smile. You smiled as well, “Hello…”

“I’m Christopher but people here call me Chan. Where are you from?” he asked with a smile.

You tried to speak but decided to take out a book instead. You wrote something and showed it to him.

“Ahh, you’re from C/N (country name). I’m from Australia.”

You widened your eyes and smiled at him.

“And I’m Moon Bin!”

You turn your head to the boy that sat in front of you. His eyes turned into crescent moons as he smiled. “Hello,” you smiled at him.

“Hey!” a girl with beautiful golden hair sat down beside you, “I’m Chaeyoung. Lucky for you, we have a few foreigners here.”

You smiled and showed her the page you showed to Chan before.

She looked at the book, “Oh, cool. If you ever need any help, feel free to ask me, Chan, Bin, or anyone okay?” You nodded.

The next day, Dongmin walked into the classroom and sat down beside Bin.

“Oh! This is Dongmin! My friend!”

He quickly looked to his side as he heard his friend mention his name. He saw a new face with braids and… glasses? She smiled slightly. Dongmin also smiled back awkwardly.

“Minnie, this is our new classmate. Her name is Y/N. She came yesterday but you were absent,” Bin explained. Dongmin nodded in realization. Most of the students in the class were around her, talking to her and she wrote and showed it to them?

“Is she dumb?” he nudged Bin. “No, she has trouble speaking. Stuttering or something like that.”

“Oh.”

Dongmin joined in their conversation, learning about the new student.

Days passed quite fast.

Dongmin was quite an observant person by nature and for some reason he seemed to always learn something new everyday about the new student.

Because of his cute and sweet best friend, Bin, he has been getting close with you. You seem to take a great liking to Bin, even though his English is not so good. And Bin too, seemed to enjoy your company. As time passed, he realized you were really good in studies. You always gave your best in everything and in the half yearly examination, you were even on the top five. Dongmin was really impressed with your improvement as he was also one of the toppers of the class.

You used to be so shy when you tried to ask him for help.

Something Dongmin found quite… endearing. Even now, you still don’t speak much. Just a few words occasionally. But Bin has told him that you speak quite well when you are with just Bin or Chan.

Dongmin learned many new things about you. One way or the other, he would always learn something about you from Bin or Chan or Jungkook or Mingyu or Chaeyoung or the teacher or Minhyuk or Seungkwan. You had also cut your hair short, up to your chin.

He learned that you were actually quite fluent in Korean because you learned it before.

He learned that you made delicious food and kimbap though he has never tasted any of your cookings.

He learned that you liked flowers and stars and the color blue.

He learned that you were actually very strong. You even show muscles when you flex your biceps (in a lean kind of way, not all big and bulky). He has seen that because you lost a game of rock-paper-scissor to Chan and had to show them as a punishment.

He also learned that you get flustered easily and is very funny. Because Chan fell off his desk laughing and couldn’t breathe.

You spend most of your time alone at school, occasionally talking to others. Mainly Chan and Bin. Mostly Bin since Chan and Chaeyoung were both busy with their music stuff.

And probably the most important thing he learnt, (in his opinion) is that you loved to dance.

Hence why you click with Bin so well.

Bin has even invited you to his team’s studio. But Dongmin never got to see you. Cause when you went, he didn’t. And when he went, you didn’t.

At first Dongmin thought the two of you liked each other. Bin and you, that is.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when Bin and Jungkook got together.

Moon Bin definitely gave him ‘the look’ when he told him.

After the two got together, Dongmin began to spend more time with you. At first, it was very awkward. Both of you didn’t know what to say and just said quietly in uncomfortable silence. Dongmin broke the ice by speaking up first, asking you about your day.

For the first time, Dongmin had a proper conversation with you. You stammered a lot trying to say the words but each time, Dongmin would just smile sweetly and wait for you.

Dongmin found it cute.

You found him kind.


	2. Let me hold you, I'll heal your broken pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds her lost in the darkness but he was the light.
> 
> Warning: Depression and self harm, angst-y, sad

> "He held my hand 
> 
> And pulled me through.
> 
> Because of you,
> 
> I can feel my heartbeat again."

Months went by, the finals were over and everyone was just waiting for the results. It was February and it was snowing. Dongmin went over to your house with hot chocolate and snacks. He had meant to surprise you with the new CD of an anime you both loved.

Apparently, Dongmin was more of an anime addict than you.

Dongmin was warmly welcomed by your mother who was busy cooking in the kitchen. He was proud to get a lot of respect from your parents since he was the school’s topper and a kind friend to you.

He went to your room excitedly wanting to scare you but the moment he opened the door, it turned a total one eighty degree.

Dongmin stood there frozen while you stared at him in horror, looking away as quickly as you can.

“Y/N?” He closed the door and rushed to your side. “Y/N? What’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

You hugged our knees to your chest and hid your face in your arms, shaking slightly. Dongmin could hear your erratic breathing.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Let me call your mom-” Dongmin got up but his sleeve was held on your hand. You looked down, not able to meet his eyes, “N-No… D-Don’t…”

Dongmin softened at your voice, sitting down beside you. He tried to look at you but you turned away. “Hey,” Dongmin spoke softly, holding your cheek with one hand, his thumb wiping away your tears, “It's okay. You don’t have to be scared of me.”

You slowly turned towards him and looked up. Dongmin’s heart didn’t break at the sight. It crumbled to pieces, a painful tug at his chest.

“Y/N…” his own eyes began to sting a bit. Your cheeks were wet with fresh tears as well as dried ones while you hair was in disarray. Dongmin always thought you had pretty eyes, he even told you that, but the pretty eyes he once saw was now looking so hollow and shone with painful tears.

“I-I… I’m sorry…” he saw your lips trembled as you spoke. “Don’t be. Don’t be sorry,” Dongmin’s voice came out smooth and soft, making you shed new tears as you look down.

Dongmin put his arms around you and held you. He patted your head and rubbed your back in circles.

“It's okay. It will be okay… You are safe. Don’t worry…”

Dongmin held you as you sobbed quietly for a while. He could only pull you closer.

After you calmed down, you pulled away from his embrace, sniffling. Dongmin gave you a handkerchief from the bedside table and you sneezed into it.

“Thank you…” you said weakly.

“No worries,” he smiled. He watched as you take a deep shaky breathe. Dongmin reached out and held you hand, “It's alright. I’m here.”

You looked up at him, eyes searching for something but smiled a little.

“I want to believe you.”

“You can,” Dongmin smiled, “I promise to be here, like this. After all, what are best friends for?”

You smiled and nodded.

Dongmin began carefully, “Can you tell me what happened? Only if you are comfortable.”

You sat quietly for a while. “Wouldn’t… Wouldn’t you get u-uncomfortable? You w-will r-run away…”

Dongmin blinked in confusion but he confidently said, “I won’t. I told you before, I’ll be right here. Like this.” He smiled.

You seem to contemplate for a while. Then, you reached behind him and gave him a notebook.

“R-Read it…” you said, “… Can I still h-hold your h-hand?”

Dongmin nodded and let you hold his hand while he kept the book in his lap and opened it with his other hand.

He could only make out some of sentences.

_ I hate myself. _

_ I wish I could be good enough. _

Dongmin couldn’t believe his eyes.

_ I don’t want to be weird like this; I don’t want to be different from them too. Why can’t I be like them too? Why am I so abnormal? I can’t speak properly, I can’t act properly, I don’t behave like everyone else. _

Dongmin’s hold tightened on your hand.

_ I hate the mirror! I don’t want to see my face! It’s disgusting. I feel worthless. _

_ Useless. _

_ I can’t even make my mom happy. I’m just a burden to everyone. _

_ I’m too selfish. I only think about myself. Why can’t I be happy for them? For my friends? _

_ Why am I so fake?  _

_ I’m not sick! I’m okay! I’m alright! I’m fine. I’m just being selfish and mean. I’m over thinking. _

_ I’m alright. _

Dongmin flipped through every page, reading every word.

All the self hate, the loathing, the pain. He could see it in every word. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling about it. Anger? Sadness? Pain?

He was with you for so many months! But none of those days did you reveal this side of yourself. Endless nights crying, trying to pick up courage, to push away these thoughts. Alone.

You were alone.

_ I tried… I really tried. It got better for a while but then, it’s back again. I can’t erase it.  _

_ I’m really too much. Why can’t I just accept to be hurt?? _

_ I should just accept that this is me… _

_ Useless and a burden. _

Dongmin turned towards you. You were looking down at your joined hands.

“I’m sorry… I d-don’t have anything other than t-that… I’m just sorry…” you croaked out weakly. Dongmin felt himself sniffle and he realized the small streams on his cheeks.

“Can I see your hands?”

You hesitatingly turned your hands, wrist upwards. There, he saw it. The red lines. They weren’t bleeding like he expected but there were so many marks on each wrist. He touched it gingerly with his free hand.

“… Are they healing?” he asked.

“No… Those are n-new.”

He looked at you confusedly and you said, “Its n-not blade. It’s just a pointed o-object. I c-can’t hide the cut marks b-because they leave s-scars but these d-disappear after a few h-hours…”

You were speaking from experience, he could tell. He let out a breath and got up, “Stay here. I’ll keep your mom busy with something in case she comes in. Don’t try anything, okay?”

You nodded.

Dongmin wiped his face and went down with a smile. He asked your mom about lunch and said he came to get plates as he had bought your favourite donuts. He told her that the two of you will be having lunch together after a while and for your parents to eat first.

Dongmin came back up with two plates and closed the door. He sat beside you.

You looked calmer now but your eyes were so swollen and red. He pulled out a water bottle from the bag of snacks he brought and gave it to you. You took it and drank some.

“Feeling better?” You nodded.

Dongmin held your hand again, thumb moving soothingly on the back.

“N/N (nickname)… I don’t know what to say to you to make you feel better but, I want you to listen to me okay? And I want you to believe me. Can you do that?” he said softly.

You looked up at him and smiled as you nodded.

Dongmin’s heart aches. _Are you smiling through the pain?_

“Y/N, we have been friends for more than a year now. So first, I want to apologize for not noticing your pain earlier.”

Dongmin felt your hold tighten as you looked at him, “No, Minnie. I-I didn’t show it. To a- anyone. Don’t apologize.”

Dongmin smiled a bit, shaking his head, “Still. But I’m here now, and I’ll try to make it better. I promise.”

“From this moment onwards, I hope you realize that you are never alone. If anything happens again, though I don’t want it to, I hope you will come to me or anyone for that matter. And I want you to know, you are not what you think you are.”

You look down a bit at that. “Hey, let me continue,” Dongmin smiles as he peers at you.

“Y/N, you are one of the most hardworking, talented, kind and amazing people I have ever met. You give your best at everything and work really hard. You handle both your passion for dancing as well as your studies so well. You sing like a true pro and, you are gifted.”

You look up at him.

“You are really funny and your cooking tastes amazing. You are very kind and have a very lovable personality. You have really pretty eyes and your (hairstyle) suits you very well. Your glasses are like the icing to a well made cake,” Dongmin grins playfully and you smile.

“And, I think you are cute too. And you can be sexy too. Like when you dance. You have that certain something when you perform,” he pretends to think about it, “And I love the little poems you write. They are really beautiful. Like you. The society can’t tell you whether you are beautiful or not, Y/N. You are you, and I’m more than certain that you are one of the most beautiful person in the world. Inside out. That’s a fact right there.”

You chuckle a bit and Dongmin feels more enthusiastic to tell more you more about the things you didn’t know about yourself.

“You really care about your family and everyone around you. You always put your mom first before anyone. And I know she’s proud to have a daughter like you. A special daughter who loves her very much. Who would go through odds just for her.”

You tear up at his words.

“It's okay to not be fine, Y/N. We are only humans, we can only take so much. And you have crossed your limits. You have done well and I’m proud of you. It’s because you are too good that you are able to do this all. You have held on long enough, it’s better to let go sometimes.”

“And, you are not weird. Well you are, but in the best way possible. You are just unique. And special.”

Both of you chuckle at that.

“You look most beautiful when you smile. So next time you cry, make sure its happy tears,” Dongmin reaches out and wipes off the tears on your face. Your cheeks felt warm against his skin.

“Thanks a lot, Dongminie… Thank you for telling me the things I could never see,” you smile at him shyly, feeling those dark thoughts getting washed away by Dongmin’s words. You felt lighter, though a bit tired, your heart was speeding up a bit.

“No problem. I never really thought about these too, but today, I’m also realizing a lot of things…”

_ Like, that smile suits best on your face. _

_ Like, I’m so glad I could see the shine in your eyes again. _

_ Like, I like the way I’m holding your hand right now. _

_ Like, why am I thinking about this? _

_ Like, how did I notice- _

_ “ _ -all these things?”

“What?”

“Like, do I always look forward to seeing you everyday…” he whispers to himself, feeling his own heartbeat speed up.

“Dongmin?”

“Like all those things I said…” he looks up at you, “I loved all the things you hated about yourself.”

“Huh?” you look at him quizzically.

Then, the light bulb switched on in his brain.

_ You are pretty. _

He widened his eyes.

_ I… like you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked itttt  
> I hope no one goes through something like y/n is facing here and I want everyone to know they are never alone. Never in a million years.  
> You are special and you matter. Please dont harm yourself. I care about you.


	3. I'm willing to accept you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, she used to think only he shone. Not anymore
> 
> They both shone.

> "They say we can't see the stars during the day
> 
> Because of the sun.
> 
> But the sun isn't bright enough
> 
> To hide the constellations in your eyes."

“Minnie?”

He blinked, “Oh? Yeah, sorry. Did you say something?”

“What’s the matter? You went to space for a while. Wait, was it Neptune? Or Uranus? I’m just saying them because they are far away, you know. I lost you for a moment,” you look at him, smiling as you pop the lollipop back in your mouth.

Dongmin couldn’t help but chuckle.

_Unique._

“Is something the matter? I’m all ears if you want to ‘fess, yeah?” you said with the same smile.

Dongmin smiles and nods. It’s been more than six months since the incident. Spring led to summer, now autumn was beginning to bloom its hues of orange and browns.

Time sure does pass fast, Dongmin thinks. For six months, he had spent numerous hours thinking about his new found discovery. He wasn’t sure of himself.

_Was it attraction? Or just infatuation?_

But who spends six months thinking about an infatuation on a daily basis?

He was getting frustrated but also relieved at the same time. When he thinks about it, he does get frustrated with himself but then, he ends up thinking about the memories he spent with you which makes his heart beat soundly in fondness.

Even now, the way you showed that you care but still acted low-key about it so that he won’t feel bad. He feels warm. Damn, what are you feeling Lee Dongmin?

The wind isn’t as chilly so the school half shirt worked just as fine. The sun shined not so harshly as the two of you walked through the park. It became a habit to go through the small park a few minutes away from the school every day after classes ended. You sat down on a bench, Dongmin beside you, talking about how Bin and Jungkook were being so sappy with each other.

“Oh, I just remembered. A girl came up to me and asked me if I’m into girls,” you snickered.

“What?”

“And then said to give this to you. She was like, ‘You better be into girls because Dongmin oppa will be mine and not yours, you ugly fat witch.’”

“What?!” Dongmin’s eyes widened as you gave him an envelope, mimicking the girl.

“It's funny, right?” you laughed.

“How is that funny? How dare she?!” Dongmin took the envelope and tore it before throwing it in the trash bin beside them. He sits down beside you with a straight face while you watch him with wide eyes.

“Don’t mind her, Dongmin-ah. I know I’m fabulous now,” you flip your shoulder length hair, smiling.

Dongmin knows you have gotten a lot better with your self-loathing issues but it still angers him. “What’s the girl’s name?”

You scowl at him, “Yah, I told you its fine. Let her be, she’s not worth it,” you softened a bit, “Because you are here, those things don’t hurt me anymore. If it does, I promise I’ll tell you about it. Okay?”

Nonetheless, you also felt fuzzy inside.

He lets out a sigh and nods, “Okay.”

“Good boy.”

The two of you went on to talk for a while, laughing and cracking lame jokes. The sun shined from among the gaps of the leaves rustling, shining both on his face and yours.

When you saw him among the soft sunlight, you were sure; his laugh sparkled in warm hues.

When he saw you colored in the yellow streaks, he was sure; your smile shone the brightest.

And when he met your eyes and when you met his,

Stars were shining in broad daylight.

Back in the distance, Bin and Minhyuk were standing with folded arms, dressed in casual sweatpants and snapbacks. “Hyung, I thought we were done with work since we just finished our new routine,”

Minhyuk sighs, “Do we have to do this too?”

“I’m so done with watching the two of them. Isn’t it obvious they both like each other?”

“And Dongmin hyung still denies it. And he’s here looking like she is the biggest sunflower in his garden.”

“That’s not Dongmin’s favourite flower.”

“It is. Come on hyung; don’t tell me you don’t know that?”

“But Minnie said something else before!”

“What?”

“I don’t remember…”

“Why does Jungkook hyung say he sees love in your eyes when I clearly see stupidity in them?”

“Yah, Park Minhyuk-”

“I need to warn him.”

“You-”

You were helping your classmates with setting up the class room for the school festival. You were singing a duet with one of Dongmin’s friends, Yoon Sanha instead of the usual performance with Bin and his team. Your class was doing a chocolate and coffee stall so you came down to help after practice. Sanha went on to go with his boyfriend ‘Hyukkie’.

You heard a knock at the door and turned to see Dongmin with a huge smile. “Minnie! Are you done with work?” you asked excitedly.

“Yup. For now, at least. Can I borrow you for a while though? Is that okay girls?”

They all nodded and you went with Dongmin. “Did you need something?” you ask.

“No. But I do have something for you.” You look at him surprised.

He leads you to an empty classroom further at the end. Sunlight shone in from the windows, it was late afternoon. He tells you to sit down on one of the chairs. He turns one towards you and sits down.

You felt nervous, being alone with him like this.

Dongmin looked somewhat shy and nervous too, rubbing his neck with his hand.

“What’s the matter?” you ask calmly, hiding your own nervousness with a smile.

He clears his throat, “Um, well, I wanted to tell you something.”

You remembered Dongmin with the girl’s basketball captain in the morning. Dongmin was smiling shyly as they spoke to each other.

You felt your spirits dampen a bit (a lot). But you smiled and asked him to continue.

He looked down for a while. Dongmin had his tie worn loose, unlikely of him since he was always so proper, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He always works so hard, you thought to yourself.

“I have seen you at your lowest and at your best. Though our friendship began a bit late, I was able to experience those moments of yours. I have seen you cry, I have seen you laugh, we did it all together. But…” he trailed off.

Your heartbeat was no better than his. Each of you thought the other would be able to hear it.

“In all those times, you were beautiful to me. Even when you hated yourself, I always thought you were beautiful. Even if you won’t believe it,” he looks up to meet your eyes.

“I don’t know when it happened or how it happened but I came to like all things you. I thought I noticed you all the time because you were unique, you are, but it… turned out to be something else. It took me months to realize this but… I like you, Y/N L/N.”

Your eyes widened and you felt butterflies create a thunderstorm in your stomach. Your face overheated and your heart was about to jump out of your chest.

“You always said that you are unlikeable to any boy, that there would be no guy who would ever fall for you,” he kept his gaze, “You are wrong, because I find you likeable in many ways.”

“Dongmin…”

Dongmin felt his cheeks burn now that he has poured out his feelings to you. He looks away and splutters, trying to hide his embarrassment. You just gape at him.

_Dongmin likes me?_

_Dongmin likes me?!_

_What the- Lee Dongmin likes me?!!_

He stands up and turns away from you.

When he turns back to face you, there was a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“W-Will you go out on a date with me?”

_Did Dongmin just asked me out?_

He had his eyes closed, scared of how you will react.

You look at him for a moment, until you heart decides to control your body.

The next moment, Dongmin feels soft lips on his cheek. His mind went crazy; he almost didn’t notice the smaller hands covering his that were holding the bouquet. He opens his eyes, wide, slowly meeting yours as you pull away.

“I… like you too.”

Like they say, every life is a movie. So, here too, a gentle breeze filled the silent room.

With cheeks tinted pink, heart’s racing and butterflies erupting in both stomachs, the two of you looked into each other’s eyes.

Both of you swore,

_Your eyes shined like the sun on a warm summer morning._

Dongmin’s surprised face soon turned into a huge grin, shy but happy. “Is it too early to call you my girlfriend? Since you like me too?”

Your smile rivaled his. “I don’t think so. Isn’t it even too late?” you joked.

Both of you chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was the ending! im thinking of writing an epilouge for it. if you have any ideas, do tell me in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> helluuu!
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it!  
> Its my first Astro fic and my second fanfic on AO3!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments or your opinions, I hope to write better.  
> If anyone needs to talk, dont hesitate to dm me on twt @jeonggukielovea. Anyone can dm me, I'd love to make new friends!
> 
> Have a great day/ night <3


End file.
